Such a machine is known from the Dutch publication 9400133. In said publication a hay-making machine is disclosed consisting of three parts, each of which is provided with groups of working members.
These three groups of working members form together a hay-making machine having a very large width. The groups are divided into a middle group which is coupled to the rear of a tractor, and two groups treating strips of soil located at the sides of the middle group. To that end the groups located on the sides are carried by a frame disposed at the front side of the machine by means of two arms extending transversely to the direction of travel. These arms consist of hingeable portions so that it is possible to pivot the working members upwards in such a manner that the working members are adjusted into a transport position and the width of the machine is reduced to a considerable extent.